Peter, Man of Love
by YoungKittenWhitlock
Summary: Songfic. Rodney Carrington's 'Carlos, Man of Love'. Bella is upset about her job. Peter know's just how to cheer her up. It's funny, and fluffy. Rated M for a few bad words. Short and sweet. I promise you will laugh.


**Ok. I got the idea for this one from Rodney Carrington's 'Carlos, Man of Love'. If you have not heard this song then you need to do that RIGHT NOW! xD It is awesome!**

**Im still new at this so please excuse the mistakes.**

**As Alway's I dont own anything. **

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa sighing as I waited on Peter to get out of the bathroom. I lost my job today from Newton's. Well not really lost. More like quit. It was hard to do, but it had to be done.<p>

Peter and I are moving to Texas so he could be near his brother. Jasper and his wife, Alice, had everything set up for us. We could move out right now if we wanted,but we had a few things here to take care of. Like quiting my job.

Peter knew this upset me. He text me earlier and told me to come in the house and wait on the couch. He had a surprise for me. I heard him moving around in the bathroom.

"Peter! Come on! You know I hate surprises!" I yelled annoyed. "Almost ready baby!" He yelled back in his deep southern drawl.

Then music started blasting from the bathroom and Peter walked out wearing a dark wig. I raised a brow at him and he started talking in an awful Mexican accent.

"Good evening, your dream is here for I am Carlos." He winked. I fell over on the sofa laughing. He came around and pulled me to my feet.

Then started singing in the same accent. "You think I'm sexy and your right, Come a little closer I wont bite." He snapped his teeth at me. I giggled watching him dance around me.

"I see the love that's in your eyes, Between my legs you'll find a prize." He sang. While pointing to my eyes then his crotch.

"For I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love." He raked his hands down his body.

"Around the world they call my name, there is only one of me what a shame." He pouted and faked a tear. I couldn't contain my giggles. I slapped him on the butt as he danced around me. "We will roll around in the grass, You naughty girl you grabbed my ass." He pointed a finger at me.

"I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love." He grabbed my hand and raked it down his chest. "You look so nice your so pretty. Of course you wont mind I touch your titty." He grabbed my boob from behind me and I slapped his hand away as he walked back around the front of me.

"Spread your legs for I am here, I make my wiener disappear." He made a humping motion towards me. I had tear's at this point. "I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love." He batted his lashes and smiled.

"Feel free to go a head, Touch me right there." He said in the accent. Pointing at his crotch again.

"Look at my crotch." He tilted my head down. "Look at my crotch and Feel the heat off your eyes touching my crotch." He made another little humping motion and that's all I could take. I fell on the couch gasping for breath.

"I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love." He sang leaning over me as the music came to an end.

Peter stood up and smiled down at me waiting on me to catch my breath. After a few more seconds and wiping my tear's I looked up at Peter. "Carlos huh?" He nodded.

He grabbed my hand pulling me to the bedroom. Still using the Mexican accent he said, "I want to make love to you. Come with Carlos, and once you come, you will come agian." I giggled. "I want chu to get on de bed and take off your panties. Do as I say." He said rushing me to the bed.

"Hurry,girlfren righ now, ok." He said. I giggled doing as he asked.

He smirked at me. "Then I want you to pretend your feet hate each other, do as I say."

I laughed loudly at this, but doing as he said. He pounced on me then.

* * *

><p>We where laying in bed after our <em>activity's.<em> Peter's wig long forgotten. I rolled over to see the smirking face of my boyfriend.

"Feel better darlin'?" He asked.

I smiled nodding at him. Then a thought hit me. "Can you even speak Spanish?" I asked.

Peter scoffed. "Burrito, Taco, chilito, Cinnamon twist... for 89 cents, at Taco bell, Isn't that swell!" He cheer.

I giggled at him. "I love you." I said kissing his chest.

"I love you too baby." He drawled.

I smiled knowing that I've got the perfect man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short :3<strong>

**Tell me what you think of my fluffy-ness O.o I love reviews they make me want to write more :P **


End file.
